As electronic payments become more and more common, users desire more and more convenience when it comes to paying for goods and services. While mobile computing devices have enabled more convenient payment options, users desire more security and more convenience. Further, while mobile computing devices are useful, many jurisdictions have laws against using mobile computing devices while operating a vehicle.
Vehicle manufacturers wish to be able offer in-car commerce marketplaces for goods, services and entertainment. However these manufactures do not wish to have to handle personal payment account information or to become payment processors. Merchants wish to participate in digital commerce through in-car sales channels for vending things like fuel, parking, tolls, navigation, entertainment, payment for food/beverage at drive through, etc. However merchants would prefer a consistent method for processing payments and accepting orders across vehicle manufacturers. A system which includes hardware and software to enable vehicles to be part of a secure electronic transaction would be useful.